rollwithitfandomcom-20200215-history
OOS 19
Notunoth 2, in the night after rescuing Maithos from the Blight Ward. It occurred between sessions 17 and 18. It happens concurrently with OOS 18. Transcript Ondo: Meanwhile, with Ondo: Ondo spends his short rest in Kiono's room, as still as a stone (get it), but deep in thought. Once he feels his power fully returned to him, he stands, nods to Kiono (if she's awake), and leaves the room. He knocks once at Tallo's door, gently, before sliding open the door and peering inside. Tallo is not there. He opens the door to Xelbari's bedroom, to see Veggrek sleeping peacefully. He puts a couple things together and shuts the door quietly. Veggrek would not have let her go out on her own this late without supervision. If he's been in the bedroom, Tallo could have easily left without telling him. Tallo had said she was going to bed. Where did she - she couldn't have gone to the Blight Ward on her own, she's not that foolhardy. Her thoughts and actions are sometimes unpredictable though. Did she go to the bakery to see Xelbari? To the library? She'd never had a problem waiting until morning for those sort of things before. I've basically written a short novel so now I'm going to smash cut to Ondo realizing she probably went to the train station to either plan a trip or call her parents, both things she has done before. He shows up there and... Lady Renn: to notice Ondo approaching Goes invisible and ducks. Ondo: I think Ondo sees Renn disappear, but not the direction she is moving after she becomes invisible. "T- ...Lady Renn?" Lady Renn: she hangs up the phone as quietly as she is able and tries to sneak off Ondo: Ondo sighs. "Lady Renn, I cannot see you, but you have met Akaros. He has truesight." Lady Renn: approaches ondo, crosses her arms, and becomes visible right in front of him, looking up at him "what business do you have here? actually, it does not matter. i am taking my leave." ondo: "What business do I have? I am not the one sneaking off alone at night without telling anyone, in a city where undead crawl up out of the sewers," he sounds exasperated. Lady Renn: renn opens her mouth to say something, but ultimately closes it and starts walking off Ondo: Ondo starts to follow her for a second, then stops himself. "Fine. I didn't think you would answer my questions anyway." He turns and looks at the phone, before walking over and reaching for it. "I think I know who can - Operator, could you patch me through to the Worthing Estate, please?" Lady Renn: lady renn storms back REAL quick and reaches to grab the phone from ondo Gloom: contested strength or dex rolls, go Lady Renn: : 20, total 22 Ondo: 8 Gloom: Renn slips the receiver out of Ondo's grasp Lady Renn: hangs that thing up real quick and guards the heck out of the phone lol "what do you think you are doing?" glaring Ondo: "I was calling your parents. I have questions." Lady Renn: "ask me then." "they do not need to be brought into this." Ondo: "Very well. I want to know why they would send an 80 y- a 16 year old off on missions that take her to dangerous, potentially unsavory places." Lady Renn: "i dont know what you are referring to." Ondo: Ondo is silent for a moment. "...I am not an idiot." Lady Renn: "how about this. you walk away from this situation and speak nothing of it. and perhaps someone else will be better suited to answering your questions." Ondo: "Is that an order, Lady Renn?" Lady Renn: her face screws up in a really conflicted look and she doesnt say anything right away "......please." spoken with some desperation, averting her gaze Ondo: Some of Ondo's tenseness loosens for a second, and it looks like he's going to relent. Then he looks away. "I don't understand you, Renn. I know that for some reason you believe it's important that you lie to me. Your parents are my only clue to understanding that." Lady Renn: she doesnt answer, is still looking away, just standing there guarding the phone Ondo: "There's a part of me that doesn't want to press the issue because... you don't want that, and we're friends. But friends aren't supposed to lie to each other, are they?" Lady Renn: ".....we are n--ondo. please" "i will give you an audience with someone who can perhaps answer some of your questions. is that not what you want?" Ondo: His expression unreadable, he tilts his head. "Who do you mean?" Lady Renn: starts shaking and doesnt respond Ondo: "This isn't -" Ondo turns a little bit as if to pace. "I didn't mean to - I always seem to upset you." Lady Renn: she crouches down into a ball, not seeming to notice ondo said anything Ondo: "R- Lady Renn?" He stops and he stares at her. Lady Renn: she's just curled up shaking, no response Ondo: "I... " Ondo looks to the phone and shakes his head and paces a little bit more, before walking over to her. "...What do you want me to do?" Lady Renn: mumbling more to herself than responding to ondo, her head facing the ground as she shakes "i dont--i dont want to get shut away again. why do i always screw it up. what am i supposed to do. i dont want--" Ondo: "Shut away?" Ondo: "I don't understand, Fern expressed the same concerns. This is why I... I wanted to ask about your parents, Renn. I'm trying to understand what sort of people they are." Lady Renn: more just mumbling to herself, not really responding Ondo: "Not in regards to whatever secrets your family is trying to keep. I want to know what sort of people would put you through all this." Lady Renn: pretty much just the same stuff on repeat Ondo: Ondo has been crouched down to her level as he talks, speaking evenly. "You aren't even of adult age, and they let you go, without any arrangements as to how or who you were going with? They sent you on a mission without knowing the dangers, to do criminal activity? And now you are telling me they would threaten to imprison you? Is that what you face if you fail?" Lady Renn: lifts her head a bit, as if she suddenly realized where she's at and what's going on. then says super shakily "wha--what?" "what are you--no." says softly, shakily, with confusion grabs her knees and pulls her legs in close to her Ondo: "No what? Which parts do I have wrong?" Lady Renn: ".......all of it" "dont call them. ill give you anything. please--please dont." small tears welling up shaking even harder Ondo: Ondo is quiet. "...I won't." Lady Renn: she doesnt say anything to that, still just shaking with her legs pulled close Ondo: He is looking at the ground, also crouched low, not moving. "I'm sorry. I think. I don't know." "Do you want me to stay with you, or wait outside for Tallo?" he asks evenly. Lady Renn: quiet for a long moment ".....outside" Ondo: "Very well." He stands and leaves. Lady Renn: she crouches there for a good long time, like more than half an hour probs Ondo: Ondo stands outside the train station silently, his head in his hands. Lady Renn: eventually leaves, finds some cover, and changes outfits/transforms into tallo Ondo: (Figuratively, not his whole dang head like Yorick.) Tallo: tallo comes out from cover and starts heading back to the inn Ondo: Ondo follows a few paces behind her. Assuming that she came out where he could see her that is. Tallo: continues on eventually turns around “i hear you have.....” winces “...some questions.” she sounds way tired and reserved, not her usual self Ondo: Ondo stares, and then his shoulders slump. "I do... but I... don't want to upset you anymore." "I just want... to protect you. That's all." Tallo: “i think an agreement was made.” her voice is hollow “ask your questions.“ she is avoiding eye contact with ondo, but her expression is very...distant? out of focus? idk Ondo: Ondo looks at her, and thinks over her statement hard. "Fine." "Who are the Worthings, and why do they deal with criminals?" Tallo: “theyre a noble family in wolis.” Ondo: "Why are you so afraid of them?" Tallo: “i am not afraid of them.” Ondo: "Why is Renn afraid of them then." Tallo: “.....” “that person is not.” Ondo: "I'll ask again, why do they work with criminals?" Tallo: “they work on the city council.” Ondo: "That... doesn't have anything to do with my question." Tallo: “i dont consider the city council criminals.” Ondo: "I would consider people like Mathios at least unsavory types." Tallo: “not working with him. turning him in to the empress.” Ondo: "What? ...When did that change?" Tallo: “seems like the best course of action.” Ondo: "That doesn't answer my question. Just a few hours ago you were ready to," he lowers his voice, "betray the empress to assist him." Tallo: “not happening.” “it changed between now and a few hours ago.” Ondo: "Fine. Wonderful! That's great. But what changed?" He sounds exasperated. Tallo: “the plan changed.” Ondo: "Very well. I can see I am not going to get any answers that contain actual information in them. Let's go." Tallo: “....” “wait.” Ondo: Ondo stops. Tallo: “if you make a promise, and you answer one single question in return, i will tell you a lot more.” “...because we’re friends. and i trust you.” Ondo: Ondo's posture relaxes. "What is the promise, and what is the question?" Tallo: “you’d have to promise you wouldnt tell anyone what id tell you. only a small amount of people know of it.” waits to see if he agrees before answering the other part of the question Ondo: "I promise." Tallo: “my question is, what was evelynn like?” Ondo: Ondo stares, as if not processing the question for a long while. Finally he speaks,'' '' "Not to further this line of conditions, but I will agree to answer that, if you tell me honestly how you know about her." Tallo: “deal.” “read the name in your journal.” “the rest i picked up through context.” Ondo: "Oh. Alright." Tallo: waits “want to....go somewhere by some trees to talk?” “i prefer somewhere....private.” Ondo: "Yes... Private would be... Nice. And while the canals are lovely they are not perhaps the most comforting things." Ondo and Tallo go to the edge of town or something. Tallo: fade to black transition Ondo: Dramatic movie fade in of the two silhouetted against the night, approaching some trees. Ondo is navigating by the light of his energy sword. We conveniently skip over whatever interactions we had to go through to leave the city gates. It's probably a starry night or something. Is it still winter? Anyway I'm feeling crickets. Ondo finds a position somewhere and settles in, in between the trees and the city and the stars. He is quiet for a while. Tallo: “you dont have to...if it would make you that uncomfortable.” “tell me, i mean.” Ondo: "I think it's gotten... easier. To think about, I mean. It was harder before. If you had asked a couple of weeks ago, it would have seemed impossible." "I don't know... what to say though. Where to start. What do you... want to know about her?" Tallo: shrugs, looks as though she is about to say something else but changes it last minute “whatever you’d be up for sharing.” her tension has died down a lot but is still avoiding eye contact Ondo: He looks at her. "I'm interested in what you've already put together." Tallo: “she was young probably. you became her nanny after being outclassed by newer warforged guard models. you mentioned something about lady renn reminding you of her. she passed during the calamity, im sure.” Ondo: His arms move at the last statement, the robotic equivalent of a wince. "Did I...? Oh, I suppose I wrote that some time ago." "Lady Renn does act rather like a 9 year old." Tallo: tallo just snorts “yup” “so she was nine when the calamity happened?” Ondo:: "Yes. She was... very close to turning ten." His voice is quiet, and wavers. Tallo: “well, thanks for sharing.” Ondo: "What? That is all you wanted to know?" Tallo: studying her feet with far too much interest “no.” “but i’m not going to pry.” “well. more than i have.” Ondo: Ondo shakes his head. "I appreciate it. But... we had an agreement. A proper one this time. I will talk." Tallo: “forget agreements.” shakes her head “im not going to make you talk about it if you dont want to.” “i more just....wanted to see how far you were willing to go, i guess. but it was...out of line.” Ondo: "This was a... test?" Tallo: “no! i was....just way too curious i guess.” speaking quietly “i want to know but i really shouldnt have asked.” Ondo: "Tallo... If I expect you to tell me things that I want to know, if they are that important to you, then it only makes sense that I would tell you the things that I keep close to my heart as well." Tallo: “...okay then.” Ondo: "I will tell you about Evelynn, if you want me to. Canteen-spinning rules, no calamity." Tallo: the teeniest smile forms before she covers her mouth “okay.” she changes into her true form True Form Renn: and looks up at the stars, instead of at the ground, for once during this dang oos Ondo: Ondo cannot smile back at her like he wants to, but he looks up at the stars as well. "Evelynn was my first friend. She was also my master, in so far as she could be. Her parent's wishes took precedence over hers, but beyond that, most of the day it was her orders that I would follow. And her favourite game was to see how to bend the rules her parents had set, to find loopholes in my orders in order to still get what she wanted." True Form Renn: “haha, she sounds pretty great.” Ondo: "She was wonderful. Her parents I think, looking back, let her continue to do it sometimes because they realized how clever she was, I think they encouraged it. Otherwise they could have simply tightened my programming." True Form Renn: her voice is way calmer and more subdued than the norm. tired-sounding, but with a hint of lightheartedness “that sounds really sweet“ Ondo: "She had a large imagination. She would make up stories, was always looking for new things to play with. Her parents could not keep up with her desire for toys, so I started making them." "For 5 years, my entire world was making sure she was safe. And then making sure she was happy." True Form Renn: “im sorry.” she looks over at ondo when she says it Ondo: Ondo remains looking up at the stars, and after a bit continues, "It was supposed to be longer." "I don't know how long the family would have decided they needed me, but, there could have been... decades. Before she was grown." True Form Renn: “i wish you could have been with her longer. though, terrible as it is for me to say it, i’m....glad ive gotten to meet you.“ Ondo: "I am... glad to have met you as well." Pause. "I do not know if I can believe that most things happen for a reason, but, given everything I've learned, I'm content to try and accept that I am at least here with a purpose." "My family, my fellow warforged, they are all gone but... There are still remnants of my people out there. I am trying to... hold on to that." True Form Renn: “yeah.” “ive been told that....the best thing you can do when you face a loss is...let them live on through your memories.” Ondo: "Hm. I have been trying rather hard to do the exact opposite. Maybe that's been my problem." his tone is light, but reveals a bit of the sadness. True Form Renn: shrugs “you should take any advice from me with a grain of salt really.” “oh. that’s an idiom—“ “means, with some skepticism.” Ondo: "Ah. I see." True Form Renn: “but see, i lost a member of my family when i was little. he used to read me all sorts of fantastical stories.” “at first when he died, i couldnt look at the books anymore. they made me too upset.” “but then i was told he’d be sad to see me do that. that i should remember everything he gave me and not try to shut it out.” shrugs “it helped a lot, i think.” Ondo: "I have tried to behave as I think my masters would have wanted me to. I do not think I know how to anymore though." True Form Renn: “evelynn was your friend right?” Ondo: "You are right that they would not have wanted me to - Yes of course." True Form Renn: “im sure she’d just want you to be happy.” Ondo: "I... suppose." "Me having feelings was never really a topic back then, but I'm sure she or her parents would not want me to be weighed back by negative emotion." True Form Renn: faint smile forms Ondo: "Thank you, Tallo." True Form Renn: “i dont deserve your thanks for anything.” Ondo: "I thought that talking about this would hurt more than it did, but you made it feel... okay, somehow. I am not happy, but I am... not just sad, either." He's looking at her now. "That is... everything I think I have though, unless you have anymore questions." True Form Renn: “glad to hear it. talking to someone else would probably help even more, if you’d ever be comfortable with it.” “no questions.” Ondo: "Alright then." He looks up at the sky again. "I guess the canteen turns to you, although its getting quite late." True Form Renn: “not like im getting any sleep anyway.” Ondo: "My apologies. That is partially my fault." True Form Renn: shrugs “ill start by saying you have the wrong idea about my parents. they take great care of me and i love them. i’m not scared of them, and they dont mistreat me.” Ondo: "I am sorry for accusing them of such things then. I was only concerned given the little I know." True Form Renn: “''im'' the bad one in this situation. im not a good daughter for the worthing house.” “we’re nobles, so there’s certain behaviors we’re expected to uphold. i’ve...always struggled with that. we’re changelings, which will ruin us at best and get us killed at worst if the secret is found out. and yet, i’ve always been terrible at keeping it. they have all of these rules and i...cant help but break them, despite myself.” shes shaking again, but not very hard Ondo: "Why would people have such a reaction to finding out you are changelings?" True Form Renn: “dunno, we’re not to be trusted i guess. monsters maybe. it’s just the way things are....guess the purifiers especially arent keen about my kind.” Ondo: "I see..." Like goblins?? "What kinds of rules are there?" True Form Renn: “one of the most important rules was that i cant disclose the fact that lady renn is a changeling. and yet. here we are. i’m screwing it up again” shaking gets a little stronger but still not terrible “but there’s no point in trying to deny it any longer, what am i supposed to do?” “i mean, as long as they dont find out, it should be fine—“ Ondo: "I would not tell the purifiers though, nor would I have any reason to see you differently for being one." "Really, what would telling an old warforged affect?" True Form Renn: “it’s not really about that. it’s....i dont want them to find out.” Ondo: "Them, your parents?" True Form Renn: “yeah.” “i dont....i really cant bear to disappoint them further.” Ondo: "Ah." A couple things click in place. True Form Renn: “and if they found out, i mean, im far enough away that i should be fine but....i dont know, i....” “it’s stupid. but i’m afraid they’d shut me away. and just let julien take over everything.” “i mean, maybe that would be better really. i’m sure it would. but.....” “i dont want that.” shaking moreso Ondo: "I have only ever lived in one household, but, that does not seem a particularly... normal thing? To keep you at home, maybe, but not to trap you. Surely you would at least be allowed escorts and fresh air?" True Form Renn: “of course i got escorts and fresh air. but i had to be shut in. for our safety.” “oh. i mean. when i was little.” Ondo: "Were you allowed to go outside with supervision?" "Did you ever leave?" "Not just your house. Your estate, I mean." "Also an aside - what makes air fresh?" He asks quietly, almost not to Renn. True Form Renn: “not....not really. i mean, there were some times, but i....had a really active imagination and had a hard time sticking with one form. my parents couldnt trust me. i could have gotten us killed.” “and besides that, i didnt....do well with my studies. so i wouldnt be allowed to go out because of that.” Ondo: "I do not understand that second reason. And the first, while perhaps understandable when you could not know better, does not seem a good reason to imprison a young lady now." True Form Renn: she doesnt even know how to approach the fresh air question lolol “they didnt....imprison me.” Ondo: "You were kept in a place that you could not leave, even accompanied." "The reason Evelynn had a personal guard was that our people's children were so few and precious that they had to be protected fiercely. And even she was allowed to go out." True Form Renn: “well she wasnt a disappointment to her family like i am.” “besides, theyve given me all of the freedom i could possibly want now.” “it’s such a stark difference, it’s quite crazy really.” Ondo: "Disappointment - she was nine. And what does that matter?" Ondo shakes his head. "That is another thing, actually, that confuses me. They kept you locked up as a child but now you are not even an adult, and they are letting you wander off with strangers to foreign places?" True Form Renn: “i made a deal with them.” “i asked ''for this.” Ondo: "What was the deal?" True Form Renn: “get a fiance, get to travel freely.” “well, husband actually i suppose.” Ondo: "When you and Julien are married, you mean." True Form Renn: “no it turns out it was a marriage ceremony the whole time i guess.” Ondo: "Wait what?" True Form Renn: “i got married in order to travel around the world. they didnt ''want me to do this. but of course i cant help but cause them problems.” “but i suppose as long as julien is there, it wont matter even if i meet some unfortunate fate, and the house can carry on just fine. probably the best thing really. im very lucky they allowed me to do this.” Ondo: Ondo is staring at Renn in silence. You cannot see Ondo's expression but he is radiating a strange aura of... judgement? "They married you at 16. That is not even old enough to choose an adult name yet. Do changelings choose adult names?" True Form Renn: “no, not really. anyway i was going to be married at some point anyway, im fortunate i got this benefit out of it.” “i mean, five years ago i could barely leave the estate. now i can go all over the world, wherever i want, for two entire years! it’s a worthwhile deal.” Ondo: "Renn. I am sorry, but you have yet to assuage any of my worries about your parents." True Form Renn: “what do you mean?” “i mean theyve been wrong about things, certainly, such as about goblins, but theyre amazing.” “and i just....i just want to make them proud of me. for once in my life, i dont want to be a disappointment to them.” “of course im going backwards at the current.” “what with telling you all of this.” Ondo: "But you are so young, Renn. That should hardly be your worry. Freedom should not be your gift to be bargained for with future confinements, and the freedom you do have should be guided and supported." "Do your parents even know who you are travelling with?" True Form Renn: “somewhat. i have kept it intentionally vague. i am trying to prove myself to them; i dont want them mollycoddling me through it.” Ondo: "That's not the p- You shouldn't have to prove yourself, you are their daughter and you are not even of adult age. It is their responsibility to you, Renn, not the other way around." True Form Renn: renn is starting to squirm a bit “i asked them to treat me like an adult. i asked them for this job.” Ondo: "And who decided you had to prove your worth? You or them?" True Form Renn: quiet for a long moment “me.” Ondo: Ondo also spends a long pause. "I am sorry. I have overstepped I believe, you are after all not elvish, and its not my place to question nobility." True Form Renn: “they care about me a lot. on the phone they both asked me, above all, to stay safe.” “im the one causing problems.” “sure they hid the marriage thing from me, but there’s not that much of a difference between a fiance and a husband, right?” Ondo: "And of course I am not sure I'm capable of understanding the position of having parents, I have only watched from an outsiders perspective - they hid the marriage from you?" \ True Form Renn: “they even let me go on an adventure to look for my ex-magic tutor, asking nothing in return. and got very concerned for my wellbeing when they found out about all of the problems with the tomb of silence.” “well. they said it was a betrothal ceremony.” Ondo: "They tricked you into an underage marriage." True Form Renn: “they gave me outs” “i agreed to it, basically.” “i mean...it’s....not in good manners but. it’s not reason to think they’re bad parents.” Ondo: Ondo is staring at her again. "But why trick you in the first place." True Form Renn: after a long moment “im....not sure.” Ondo: "Your parents also seem to be involved with, as I said, perhaps unsavory characters... though you said we are no longer stealing from the empress?" True Form Renn: “no. that was probably just me jumping to conclusions.” Ondo: "I thought that your parents had sent you on this job?" True Form Renn: “well. yes.” ‘but they didnt know the details of the job they sent me on.” Ondo: "That does not make me feel entirely better. Maybe a little, but." True Form Renn: “my parents arent perfect, but theyre amazing.” “i just have to....keep putting in effort to make them proud of me.” Ondo: "There's a lot I don't understand here. But I fear my gaps in knowledge are too big for one night to bridge." True Form Renn: “anyway. the point to all of this is. that’s why you cant talk to my parents. that’s why i cant tell anyone about lady renn—or about fern, she’s too easily connected. tallo is too at this point, i suppose—“ “and that’s why this job is so important to me.” “admittedly, part of me wishes i could travel freely without reporting in to them but....it’s the only way im going to prove myself to them.” “they dont believe most of what i do on my travels anyway—thats probably for the best honestly.” Ondo: Ondo nods. "Thank you. For telling me. I mean I - knew who you were anyway but, thank you for explaining to me what's going on." True Form Renn: “dont forget your promise. i trust you.” Ondo: "Of course." True Form Renn: her shaking has calmed down quite a bit as the convo has gone on Ondo: "We should get you back to the inn so you can get some rest - I will explain the change in plans to Kiono and Veggrek in the morning if you wish, you should take the time to sleep in." True Form Renn: “dont let them go without me. this is my job to do.” Ondo: "Of course. I don't think they would anyway, but I will make sure we don't get up to anything important without you." True Form Renn: “wait. me sleeping in wont do. maitho will get suspicious if we dont meet up with him at noon. we’ll need to act fast.” Ondo: "Or in other words you should have been in bed over an hour ago." True Form Renn: “.....i suppose so.” Ondo: "Alright." Swings himself up. "Let's go then, we'll get you what rest you can and go meet the Empress in the mid-morning." True Form Renn: starts to rise “honestly i feel so exhausted i could fall asleep on that filthy inn bedding without batting an eyelash.” Ondo: Ondo offers her a hand and gently tries to guide her. True Form Renn: takes his hand “makes me wonder how handles that emotional talk in chapter 16, followed straight by action without any breaks in between.” “seems pretty unrealistic if you ask me.” Ondo: "Maybe he was a warforged." True Form Renn: snorts “more likely he was kiono.” Ondo: Ondo tilts his head, but says nothing. True Form Renn: “anyway. thanks ondo. youre a really good friend. surprisingly i feel somewhat better after talking about all of that. feels like...a release. the only other person ive told all of this is cecily.” True Form Renn: “ill....try to be a better friend to you going forward but...i dont really...well. never mind.” Ondo: "I have only had four friends, but I think you are doing a more than fine job." True Form Renn: just keeps walkin Ondo: Fade cut to back to the inn room, Ondo makes sure Tallo has crashed before he prepares to take up his own post. "Good night, Tallo. Get some rest." Tallo: “good night, ondo. hope gramps doesnt pester you too much.” Ondo: Ondo doesn't need to properly trance, so he takes up a position and just stands guard for a while. Category:OOS